West Wing except mine
by GClahri
Summary: Okay, it's the West Wing, except I wrote it, not that guy who actually writes it. If this bothers you, don't read! .c.
1. Laptops and Chickens

Okay, before I start, just a quick word. This is the West Wing, but I really don't own them. Why the hell would I want to. I'd have to feed them and stuff. Maybe if it wasn't the West Wing but GC or something I would, but anyway. Okay, I don't like the West Wing much anymore so I probably won't update this much. If at all, but I really enjoyed writing this at the time. I thought I might as well post it eh? Okay, luv and peace .c.  
  
  
  
Sam casually walks along corridor holding a file, looking rather useless whilst everyone else is rushing around. Josh enters corridor.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Josh.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Sam.  
  
"You going to the thing tonight?"  
  
"Nah, thought I'd give it a miss."  
  
"How come, it'll be great."  
  
"What, with Cj getting drunk and trying to get me to race her eating chocolate. I don't think so!"  
  
"Cj can't make it, she has her cousins round."  
  
"I'll see you there then."  
  
Cj walks in and joins in conversation.  
  
"Hi guys, you know it's my birthday next week,"  
  
"Nah, you just told me everyday since your last one,   
  
twice already today and it's only... [looks at watch] 9 o'clock," Josh   
  
"That's great [ignoring the comment], anyway, are you two coming to the do during the week? Oh yeah Josh, do not play that card game , it was so stupid," Cj.   
  
"What, the game was great," Josh.  
  
"Not when I had to buy a new laptop because it got smashed," Cj.   
  
"That was theoretically Donna's fault, not the game's," Sam   
  
"Anyway, I'll see you later. Do not forget to get me a gift Josh!" CJ, pointing an index finger.  
  
"Would I ever?" Josh said innocently, raising his arms in defence.  
  
"Yes, that's why she mentioned it, Anyway, I'm late for the briefing. Bye." Sam.   
  
Sam wandered down the corridor in the opposite direction. Josh carries on down hall and enters his office, Donna spots him and also enters. Josh takes a file off his desk and Donna sits on a corner, with a clipboard on her lap.  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" Josh.  
  
"What?" Donna.  
  
"Earlier you weren't here, I was looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"Oh, I lost my brooch, I was looking for it. You haven't seen it have you?"  
  
"Nah, sorry. What does it look like?"  
  
"Well it's kinda..."  
  
"Josh, we're late for the briefing! Hurry up!" Cj, peering into the room.  
  
"Sorry Donna, if I see it tell you..." Josh jogs off down the corridor after CJ.  
  
Donna shouts, " But you don't know what it looks like!" Josh doesn't hear.   
  
Donna wanders back to her desk where the phone has started ringing, she immediately answers.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
The president enters the room. Toby, Sam and Leo stand up. The president makes a 'sit down' motion and they return to their seats.  
  
"So, how are my fine employees today?" The president says optimistically,  
  
rubbing his hands together.   
  
They mumble in return. Some 'fines' and an 'ok'.  
  
"Well today..." The president begins. Cj and Josh enter, they apologise and take their seats.  
  
"Nice to see you've joined us", the President says with a slight air of  
  
sarcasm."As I was saying, today we have a special guest joining us.   
  
Prime Minister Tony Blair is staying for a few days. Please make him welcome after all it is a relatively long flight. We have some topics to discuss. Now CJ, it is important you make a big thing of this, we need it to seem we are meeting about major issues and are generally getting somewhere, also, we want you to be polite. No anti English jokes that always seem to crop up and do not make offering him tea too big a thing. Any other major issues of the day are in this briefing being handed around, good luck and remember they do not play American Football Sam. [Sam shifts in his chair]. See you later! Mrs lyningham, get me the Vice President on the phone!" Mrs Lyningham enters whilst everyone else exits [except for the president].  
  
"What's this?" Sam, looking at the briefing.  
  
"They're breeding bald chickens in Israel, didn't you hear?" Josh.  
  
"Oh, that's what it was, I thought looked roasted... why bald?"  
  
"Sam, don't worry. I'm sure all will become clear." 


	2. Blair and Bird

Cj is standing, making a statement to the press.  
  
"So Mr Blair will be joining us in the Whitehouse for some very, I repeat VERY important meetings. He will be around for your welfare at 13:00 hours. Feel free to take pictures." Cj.  
  
"Cj, what will the President and Mr Blair be discussing?"  
  
"Some international issues of which I am not at liberty to say. No further questions."  
  
Cj steps down and is greeted by Josh grinning,  
  
"What international issues might they be?" Josh.  
  
"His flight? Josh, don't you have something better to do than go around criticising me?"  
  
"Nope, got any ideas?"  
  
"I've got to prepare for his arrival, there must be something that you could do."  
  
"I could look for Donna's brooch...nah. I'll go ask Leo."  
  
"What's this?" Sam bends down in corridor, picks up a green broach.  
  
Cj is passing by.  
  
"Cj, is this yours?"  
  
"What...[Cj takes a closer look] no, you should ask Toby, it's more his colour. Wait, Josh said something about Donna losing a brooch." Cj walks off leaving Sam looking slightly confused  
  
  
  
Josh sees Leo is in Margaret's office, Margaret is not present.  
  
"Hey Leo, what are you getting Cj for her birthday?" Josh.  
  
"An Australian bird." Leo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Neither do I, except now for the bird."  
  
"What about chocolates?"  
  
"Diet."  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
"Hayfever and Rose allergy."  
  
"What about a dress or something."  
  
"You don't know me very well do you. What kind of sense of women's fashion do you think I have?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I tell you what, she told me there was a painting she really liked, I'll give you the details."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Leo takes out a pen and starts writing. 


End file.
